Take a Trip Down Memory Lane
by finaldragonquest
Summary: A series of stories depicting the lives of the Generals, their Digimon and their friends. Co-authored between myself and ShoutToTheStars. Give us a prompt, receive a story. What could be easier? Story #2: Three-way is up.
1. Taiki 1

Story #1: Taiki +1

Eighteen year old Kudou Taiki walked briskly through the streets of his hometown, his mind abuzz. After all, it wasn't every day that your best friend called and told you that he was going to be getting married. Of course, his friendship was a bit different to most since his best friend was a digital being from another world.

His relationship with Shoutmon had started off rockily at first, but over time, they had come to respect each other greatly. After the battles for both worlds against Baguramon and Quartzmon, the two had been forced to separate, however, after a short time, the two worlds began to converge once more and the two renewed their friendship outside of battle.

Still, it came as an enormous surprise to Taiki when Shoutmon requested his presence at his home in the Village of Smiles in the Green Zone. After their victory against Baguramon, the Code Crown had reconfigured the Digital World to its default parameters, and thus, the Zones were restored. His visits to the Digimon World had been less frequent than his friends Amano Yuu and Akashi Tagiru, but the fact that he was requested by the King of the Digital World was still a great honour, friendship or no.

So, he had used his Xros Loader to transport himself between the barrier dividing the two worlds and had headed straight for the Village of Smiles. Being greeted by his old friends was always a rare treat for him, but to see Shoutmon with a beaming smile was the greatest reward he could ask for.

They had walked through the village, meeting old friends like Jijimon (who miraculously had trimmed his beard) and Lillymon (whose blushing cheeks alerted Taiki to the fact that he had gained something of a status as a saviour, a title he didn't want). They took a stroll to the outskirts of the village and climbed until they reached the cliff that Taiki had first seen the Village of Smiles from (Shoutmon had hung him perilously over the edge while Taiki screamed for his life).

Shoutmon had then got to the heart of the matter. "There's something I want to ask you." The way he said the words made Taiki instantly feel on edge. Perhaps Quartzmon had been revived and he needed Taiki's help. "It's...kind of difficult to explain..."

"Shoutmon," began Taiki, his eyes radiating concern. "No matter what you're facing, just know that I will always be there for you."

"Thank you, Taiki. That means a lot to me."

Taiki smiled, then his face grew serious. "So, what is the threat?"

"...What are you talking about?" asked Shoutmon, his confusion clear.

"...What are _you_ talking about?" countered Taiki.

"I'm getting married!" replied Shoutmon, his excitement written on his face. His smile was wide and large and his eyes glittered.

"...Really?" said Taiki dumbly.

"Is that all you have to say?" retorted Shoutmon.

"No...I just...Wow! That's amazing, Shoutmon! I can't believe it."

"I know. Even now, I'm still amazed she actually said yes."

Taiki couldn't resist taking a dig at Shoutmon's expense. "I can't believe you found someone who'll put up with you."

Shoutmon beamed. "I know, right?" Taiki just shrugged his shoulders. It was clear that the mood Shoutmon was in was going to allow him to bounce any and all insults away. "Anyway, the reason I called you here is because I have a question to ask. Will you be my best man?"

Shoutmon's eyes were wide and pleading. Taiki stuttered as he thought it through. Finally, he swallowed the dry lump out of his throat. "I would be honoured, Your Majesty."

"Please, Taiki. There's no need for formality between us. You know that...And thank you. Oh, don't forget. You can bring someone with you, but only one person, okay?"

That was what had led to Taiki returning home and blitzing his way through town. His mind was whirling with questions and no answers were forthcoming. Shoutmon's words echoed in his mind. _Bring someone with you, but only one person..._

_Who should I take with me?_ he pondered. _I bet that everybody would like to go._

_Yuu and Damemon are welcome anytime; the same applies to Tagiru and Gumdramon, so I don't think I have to agonise over them. After our battle with Quartzmon, they were all recognised as heroes and given access no matter the situation. They only have that right because of their status as Hunters. For everyone else, though, things are a bit more tricky._

_Nene would like to go, definitely. It would be an opportunity for her to showcase her talents as an idol, and I'm sure that Shoutmon would love to have her sing at the reception. I'm certain that Mervamon and Beelzebumon would enjoy some alone time as well,_ he thought snidely.

_Kiriha would enjoy spending time with Deckerdramon. I'm sure they would have plenty to discuss, and Shoutmon would enjoy some banter with Greymon on his wedding day._

_Zenjirou would love to go for the food. But more than that, he is a part of Xros Heart, and he helped Shoutmon to become Digimon King. Their bond is strong._

"Only one person..." whispered Taiki to himself. This decision was difficult...

Finally, he reached the door he had been racing to all along. Knocking, he heard a female voice call out.

"Just a minute." Taiki waited anxiously outside, fidgeting on the spot. With little aplomb, the door creaked open and a young woman poked her head out. "Taiki?" she asked, looking at him with wide, excited eyes.

"Hey, Akari. It's been a while. How have–" His words were stopped when he yelped due to Akari jumping on him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug, laughing as she did.

Taiki released the breath of nervousness he'd been holding. He couldn't understand why he felt nervous though. This was Akari, his best friend since they were children. Sure, it had been a few months since he'd seen her last. With her going to a different town to continue her studying, they ended up being apart throughout the school term, but even so...why did he feel so strange around her? Like she was a different person...Or that he was _seeing_ her differently...

Still, all that thinking was besides the point. He wrapped his arms around her back and squeezed, letting her know that he had missed her just as much as she had him. Pulling back, he kissed her forehead. Although they didn't notice, both of them closed their eyes at the contact.

"Gosh, it's been so long," smiled Akari. Their hug ended, they slid out of each other's arms but maintained a close proximity. "It feels like forever since I last saw you."

Taiki smiled at her. He felt the same way, but he couldn't resist teasing her a little. "Come on, Akari. You make it sound like we haven't seen each other in years."

Akari smirked. "Says the one who couldn't resist chasing me down the very first day I come back home."

"I...well...I was just..." Taiki became flustered, rubbing his head sheepishly while Akari's smirk became more pronounced.

"Hmm?"

"Okay, I missed you as well. Happy?"

"There now," cooed Akari. "Was that so difficult?"

Taiki flushed beet-red. Akari had known he was teasing, but she couldn't help but tease back. What she _hadn't_ expected was quite as dynamic a reaction from her normally stoic friend. It was an exciting new revelation to her, one which she intended to explore further.

"Anyway," began Taiki, swallowing past his embarrassment. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Akari winked, making Taiki gulp, though he didn't know exactly why. Inwardly, Akari was giggling at Taiki's responses to her 'gentle' prodding. For some reason, she found his dumbfounded expressions to be far too cute. Of course, she would never say that out loud. At least, not until she was certain...

"Well, actually, I suppose I should start at the beginning," continued Taiki, feeling seriously flustered. Akari simply batted her eyelashes at him and he was a jabbering mess. "Umm, well, the thing is...Shoutmon is getting married..."

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Akari who clapped her hands together with delight. "Who? Where? When? How?" She bombarded Taiki with rapid-fire questions.

"One at a time!" laughed Taiki, glad that he was finally acting normally around her. Whatever that random phase was, he was glad it was that: random. So, he began the lengthy process of explaining the hows and the whys. By the time he was finished both of them had gentle smiles on their faces.

"Oh Taiki, that's so romantic," she cooed, her smile radiant, her cheeks flushed.

_She looks so cute when she smiles like that..._ thought Taiki carelessly, alarmed by how easily the thought had planted itself in his mind. At all costs, he had to remove the thought. He couldn't be thinking of his best friend in a less than platonic manner. It simply wasn't right. It wasn't done. It would ruin their friendship, and her friendship was one of his most valued treasures.

"So...Akari...I was wondering if..."

"Yes...Taiki..."

"...If you would...come...with me...to Shoutmon's wedding," he finished, feeling ridiculously self-conscious.

By the way Akari's eyebrows arched and her eyes narrowed, Taiki felt sure she was going to refuse. He steeled himself for the inevitable–

"I'd love to."

"Huh?" Taiki was sure he misheard, so he ended sprouting perhaps the most inane word imaginable, considering the circumstances and who it was he was speaking to.

"I said I'd love to," repeated Akari, smiling widely.

Taiki felt himself smile back, an involuntary, knee-jerk reaction, but one he would have done if he had conscious control as well.

"That's...great...honestly!" Taiki babbled, trying to string words together to express the way he felt. Akari just smiled softly at his attempts.

_Same old Taiki._

And thus, the day of Shoutmon's wedding arrived.

oOo

**A/N: To help bulk out the number of stories for Xros Wars, myself and ShoutToTheStars have started a series of short stories where you give us a prompt and we try to come up with an entertaining story for you. Therefore, this story is all about interaction. So, give us a review and/or PM about it, and give us a prompt.**

**The prompt for this first story was - as you can probably guess - Taiki is invited to Shoutmon's wedding and he has to choose a guest.**

**Please, get in touch.**


	2. Taiki 1: Wedding Day

Story #1: Taiki +1  
Part 2: Wedding Day

The last thing Shoutmon ever expected was a frantic Lilimon racing toward the alter. His eyes narrowed as the she arrived in the centre of the village in which the audience, the groom, best man, and Jijimon were, immediately sensing that something was wrong. Taiki became alert. Akari and the rest of the audience looked around and began to whisper among themselves. Shoutmon approached Lilimon, his heart beating with a tad of concern. Was his bride all right? Was a trouble-making Digimon about to crash the ceremony? Did someone taste the wedding cake before the reception?

"Lilimon?" asked Shoutmon. "What's wrong?"

The fairy Digimon caught her breath before directly speaking to her king. "Your Majesty, Lunamon is missing," she cried. "There's no trace of her. I only left the building for a few minutes to check on the food supply for the reception and when I returned, she was gone! Like she disappeared out of thin air. How can this be?"

Everyone was silent...well, technically everyone but Akari who jumped out of her seat and clasped her hands together, her expression extravagant and eyes shining. "You proposed to Lunamon?" she squealed. "The Lunamon from Disc Zone? The same one that you gave the DigiNoir too?" She started a little dance. "That is adorable, Shoutmon! I'm so happy for you!"

"Uh...Akari...?"

Akari stared at Taiki for less than a second before taking control of her posture. She blushed and waved off the audience and the king, laughing lightly. "Sorry...sorry...a little moment of mine there..." She cleared her throat before clenching her fists, the same as Taiki. "What are we waiting for? Let's go search for your bride, Shoutmon!" With a determined grin, she pointed directly at the Digimon King.

But Shoutmon was no longer in the spot. Taiki jerked back, eyes widened and a little spooked. "Shoutmon? What–" He looked up and saw that Shoutmon was making his way out of the village and into the wilderness in the Green Zone.

"Hey...!" cried Taiki. "Hey! Shoutmon! Wouldn't you like any help?"

The Digimon King stopped and chuckled, his eyes closed. He shook his head and started off again.

"No thanks, Taiki. I know this Zone like the back of my hand. She wouldn't have gone far. You...provide the entertainment until I return. We won't be long."

_Entertain them...?_ Taiki glanced to the side where the concerned audience was waiting. He then looked to Akari, who stood up once again to help him out. A smile appeared on his face as she went to his side. They looked to the Digimon, and one of them raised a hand. Taiki nodded and let it speak.

"So...if the king and his bride happen to...like, elope, far, far away...could you and your human friend replace them? Maybe we could hurry it up, so that we can get a piece of cake..."

Stunned by the comments, Taiki and Akari looked at each other, blushing red. Questions such as that were very dangerous.

oOo

The sun had set beyond the trees and Village of Smiles. Shoutmon never broke a sweat as he hiked up the biggest hill out of every one in Green Zone. Once he reached the peak, he saw a sight that made his heart ache. In the clearing, there lay a rabbit Digimon. Her head rested against a rock, while her body in her gown was lying in the grass. Her large ears fell to her cheeks and the back of her head, as if they were lifeless. She didn't care whether or not that a wild monster would creep out of the forest and destroy her. When her ears picked up on said wild monster, she didn't dare turn her head to look at it. The shadow seemed awfully familiar, though...

Straightening his tie, Shoutmon lay down beside his lovely bride and wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled the tip of one of her ears with his spiky snout and kissed her bare shoulder.

"Hi, baby," he smiled.

"Why did you come here?" asked Lunamon aloud. Her voice was very soft and hoarse from crying earlier. "Didn't you know that it's bad luck if you see the bride before the wedding?" Her lips trembled as she heard his laugh. The laugh she loved so dearly.

"But the wedding already started," teased Shoutmon. "Everyone was waiting for your arrival...but instead, we received a message from Lilimon. She said that you were missing, and I had a hunch on where you were. The question is, why did you come here?"

The king removed his arms from his future queen's waist and allowed for her to roll over. Pain was in her eyes. Tears dampened her cheeks. If she had teeth, she'd have been gritting them right now, but she did not. Lunamon took a deep breath before changing the subject with a statement that she thought was true.

"Because I'm not good enough for you."

She expected him to flinch or smirk and say that she was right, but Shoutmon did neither of those things. He placed a hand to her cheek and caressed it to ease her negative thoughts.

"What are you talking about? Of course you are, Lunamon..."

"No, I'm not!" she retorted. "I'm not strong enough to become Digimon Queen, Shoutmon! I'm weak...I'm weak, and what if I stay as Lunamon forever?"

"You won't," cooed Shoutmon. "Growing up takes time, Lunamon. One day, you'll reach your future form, just like me. You're not weak. You are strong enough to be Digimon Queen...my queen. You tell yourself that you may not look like it on the outside, but in here..." He pressed a hand to her chest. "...in here, you're strong. You're kind-hearted to those around you, even though there are some who look down on you. That's a strength that the Digital World still needs today...and I need it too. You're the one who calms me down whenever I got into a fuss with Gumdramon, or my head is in too much stress...you ease it right away. And when you're not confident enough, or scared...I'm your boost. Like what I'm doing right now. I love you, Lunamon. And I love you for who you are. And today...we are going to marry, whether you like it or not."

He wiped her eyes with a thumb and the first time that evening, saw Lunamon smile. Her eyes cried in happiness as Shoutmon stood, helping her along in the process.

They were in silence for a few minutes as they walked down the hill.

"I'm sorry for running away," apologized Lunamon.

"It's all right," said Shoutmon. "I suppose that runaway brides are sometimes fun to chase after."

oOo

The wedding was off schedule, but it was grand to have both the king and his bride back at dusk. Lanterns around the entire village were lit and finally the wedding had begun. During the ceremony as Jijimon spoke, Shoutmon and Lunamon made eye-contact with one another throughout the speech before they turned to face each other. Shoutmon gave his love's paw a gentle squeeze. Taiki smiled proudly as the two Digimon said their vows. Akari's eyes twinkled as she watched them unite in a kiss. She was practically drooling. Right afterwards, Lunamon threw her bouquet high into the sky with the most joyful expression she could muster.

"I've got it!" said a female Digimon.

"No, I've got it!" said another.

"You're all wrong!" screeched a third. "I'm the one who will be getting married next, and that's that!"

Lunamon's eyes lit up as she watched the flowers fall. But Shoutmon's weren't occupied on the bouquet. When Lunamon was happy, he was happy. And yet, his gaze ended too soon when he heard the scream of an over-excited girl catching the bouquet. And the girl happened to be no other than the human girl, Hinomoto Akari.

"Nice catch Akari," Taiki congratulated her. With a smirk, Akari linked arms with him and waved the bouquet of flowers over her head.

"How about we get ourselves a piece of cake, Taiki?" she offered, her free hand tugging at his tie. "My treat." She turned her attention to Shoutmon and Lunamon and said, "Hey, would it be all right if you guys could cut the cake..._now_ where are they?" Taiki followed her gaze and saw that Shoutmon and Lunamon had disappeared.

Again.

For a second time. Akari let out a heavy breath and placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, come on! They can't be on their honeymoon already without slicing their cake first! It's tradition! Even for Digimon!"

The angry redhead dragged her date by the tie, Taiki's black shoes becoming spoiled by the dirt kicking up on the trail. Akari dragged him to the nearest home and searched beyond it...and found Shoutmon and Lunamon resting against the building. Lunamon sat in her king's lap and pointed out various stars which connected to be the legendary Royal Knights. She asked Shoutmon if any of them were correct, and he shook his head. He explained about their features and appearances, but was proud of her for trying. He rewarded her with a loving kiss on the cheek.

Akari was about to say something when Taiki whispered in her ear.

"Let's leave them alone for now."

The girl nodded with a hidden smile. She turned to Taiki, and together, returned to the inside of the village, holding hands.

oOo

**A/N: The continuation to Taiki +1 is here, written by ShoutToTheStars, so give thanks for their hard work.**

**Work on the first prompt-given story is ongoing.**

**Please, review, prompt, and otherwise, enjoy this story.**


	3. Threeway

_Prompt:_ Based off the manga, Nene and Akari fight over Taiki _(Shriekmon)_

I realise that in the manga, Nene's little sister Kotane is the rightful General of Sparrowmon, but for the case of this story, I have taken a small liberty. I hope you don't mind too much.

**Story #2: Three-way**

The scene finds our heroes Kudou Taiki, Hinomoto Akari and Amano Nene enjoying a peaceable day together, waiting for their friend Tsurugi Zenjirou to return from his scouting, his partner Ballistamon with him. It made a nice change for the Generals. Their days usually consisted of defeating the servants of the Bagura Empire, freeing enslaved Digimon and reclaiming Code Crowns.

It was almost...idyllic. Taiki couldn't recall ever feeling so relaxed in the Digital World. Of course, a large part of that came from knowing that all his friends were safe. Nene and Akari were both looking out for one another, as he could clearly see. There they were, his two best female friends, smiling sweetly to one another as friends should.

What Taiki failed to notice beneath the sickly sweet exterior was an awful pot of broiling ill-will and malcontent on the behalf of both Nene and Akari. You see, what Taiki was unaware of was that both his female friends had...less than platonic feelings towards him.

"How are you this fine day, Akari-san?" asked Nene, a sweet tone conveying her words. Inwardly, what she actually meant to say was altogether different. _Just to let you know, Taiki-kun is off-limits._

"I'm very well, Nene-san. Yourself?" replied Akari, her honeyed words masking her true feelings. _Don't think for one second that I don't know what you're trying to do._

"Wonderful, thank you," answered Nene, a twisted smile coming onto her face. "Oh, Taiki-kun?"

Taiki was disturbed from his peaceful thoughts by his newest friend. "What's wrong, Nene?"

_Yes, what is wrong?_ seethed Akari.

"I have a terrible pain in my neck. Would you mind rubbing it for me? I can't quite reach..." she moaned, showing off a pitiable display of trying to reach behind herself.

"Sure, not a problem," replied Taiki nonchalantly, moving from his seat.

Akari was steaming, her hands balled up into fists. _How _dare_ she!_ Suddenly, a bolt of inspiration flashed through her mind. "Not to worry, Taiki! I'll help her out." She smiled sweetly for his benefit.

"Ah, okay." Taiki returned to his rest, thankful that his two friends were getting along with each other so well. They were so mature for their ages, and Taiki wouldn't have them any other way.

Nene grunted in pain as Akari harshly kneaded her neck. "A massage? Really?" Akari quietly mocked.

"And what is wrong with that? Oof!" Nene grumbled as Akari went in for the kill once more.

"I'll tell you what is wrong with it. Taiki is _my_ best friend."

"That's perfectly fine by me. It isn't as if I want to be best friends with him," Nene alluded, leaving little to Akari's imagination.

"Okay, let me rephrase. If you try anything like this little stunt again, Amano Nene, let me assure you that there will be dire consequences." With one final squeeze, Akari left Nene to think through her words. Unknown to the red-head, however, Nene was not muling over her words, but rather, was thinking of ways she could impress her Taiki-kun. All she would need was a suitable distraction...

A rumbling growl echoed through the woods surrounding the three, and ever-so-conveniently, a MetalTyranomon lumbered through the dense foliage, set its beady eyes upon Taiki and charged.

_Speak of the devil..._

Nene sprang into action immediately. "Reload, Sparrowmon!" The figure of her partner Digimon appeared in a flurry of light. "Protect Taiki-kun!" she cried.

"Random Laser!" cried Sparrowmon as he fired the beams of energy at the charging Virus Digimon. The blasts rebounded off the metal carapace of the Perfect Digimon and scattered, leaving charring holes in the ground and amongst the trees.

_Is that the best you can do? Watch how a true General acts,_ thought Akari with a smug smile as she watched Nene fail. "Reload, Dorulumon!" Dorulumon's imposing form appeared from her peach Xros Loader. "Please, help Taiki," she begged, watching as Dorulumon's proud face turned to anguish at Taiki's potential demise. "Dorulu Tornado!" he exclaimed, whipping up a terrifying torrent of wind that blew away any manner of detritus. The MetalTyranomon was left reeling in the wake of the hurricane and Akari allowed her smug grin to become more pronounced...that was until the Cyborg Digimon unleashed a terrible blow with its hand that nearly cleaved Dorulumon in two.

"Nene! Akari!" cried Taiki, reaching for his own Xros Loader.

"Don't worry, Taiki! _I've_ got this one covered!" the two girls cried simultaneously, locking eyes with each other, then him, then each other again in rapid succession. Taiki looked temporarily disabled, but nodded minutely.

"Hah! He said _my _name first," gloated Nene.

"What does it matter? All you need to know is he'll be whispering my name last," replied Akari dreamily.

"That's right," agreed Nene. "After I leave you crying in the dirt!" Akari scowled, but Nene was already moving away from her. "Time to take things to a higher level. Super Evolve, Sparrowmon. It's time to take flight, RaptorSparrowmon!" Sparrowmon began to change, evolving past its boundaries to become stronger. Its wings elongated into more independent ones, capable of flapping rather than gliding and its body became much more shapely, like a crow, but more powerful than any such bird could ever hope to be.

"RaptorSparrowmon! Attack MetalTyranomon with Raptor Grapple!" RaptorSparrowmon hastened to obey his General's orders; alighting, it flew at the imposing Perfect Digimon and grabbed it above its stubby arms where it couldn't find a purchase to attack, and lifted it with a hefting heave. MetalTyranomon growled in retort at the sudden change in altitude, but it had little time for complaint as it was thrown bodily to the ground with a deafening thud.

Akari watched the battle with hooded eyes. She looked to Taiki, noted his shining eyes and suppressed a growl. _Two can play at this game..._

"Let's go, Dorulumon! We'll show our strength as well. Super Evolve, Dorulumon! Hunt your prey, JagerDorulumon!" With a cry of victory, Dorulumon glowed bright. His silhouette began to change, becoming more human-like and taller. Finally, the glow faded to non-existence leaving the newly evolved JagerDorulumon standing before her, his massive battle-spear poised for combat. "Go, JagerDorulumon! Attack with Schwarz Nagel!" JagerDorulumon responded with a deep growl, signifying his readiness for battle before he lunged forwards, his spear gleaming in the sunlight, deadly intent written in its visage. JagerDorulumon struck with his trusty spear but ended up ploughing into the earth as MetalTyranomon rolled surprisingly quickly given his size and stature.

Akari clicked her fingers in frustration as the large Digimon snapped to his feet, the attack already prepped for launch. "Nuclear Launcher!" It's deep voice boomed through the area as the energy shell raced towards the Generals. Akari and Nene gulped simultaneously, realising that their foolish attempts at surpassing one another were ultimately going to lead to their demises, along with the one they loved. What a foolhardy effort...

"Hard Rock Damashii!" The attack collided with the energy burst, effectively nullifying it in an explosion of flame. Akari and Nene looked up at the golden form of OmegaShoutmon, his armour glinting in the sunlight.

"Akari! Nene!" They turned their gazes to the voice. Taiki was hurtling towards them, his face a mask of rage tempered by fear.

"Taiki!"

"Taiki-kun!" they cried as one.

"Thank goodness you're both alright," said Taiki as he glared at the form of MetalTyranomon. "OmegaShoutmon, use Omega the Fusion!"

"Right," agreed OmegaShoutmon. "Omega the Fusion!" For the briefest moment, MetalTyranomon could be certain that he could make out another form within the attack – that of the legendary Omegamon – before he was hit and his data crumbled.

Taiki watched the data disappear with a twinge of regret. "If only we could have understood each other better..." A tap on his shoulder reminded him of his surroundings. Turning, he saw Akari, her hand outstretched towards him, a sheepish look on her face.

"Thank you, Taiki," she said, her mouth twisting into a small smile.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm just glad you're safe," he smiled. "Thank you, Shoutmon."

"Not a problem," responded Shoutmon as he walked to Taiki's side, a victorious smirk on his face.

"Thank you, Taiki-kun, Shoutmon," said Nene, Sparrowmon floating by her side, a sad frown on its face.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Nene," smiled Taiki, his eyes closing with how deeply he smiled, therefore not noticing Nene's deep blush at the concern he showed, albeit unknowingly. Turning to the two, Taiki gave a glad glance to each of them. "I don't know about the two of you, but I think we should be getting ready to move on." The two girls gave him a brief nod. "As soon as Kiriha and Zenjirou return, we'll be off."

Taiki moved away, thanking Shoutmon once more for his timely evolution and assistance, leaving Nene and Akari by themselves. An awkward silence followed as the two shuffled on nervous feet. Finally, Akari took the initiative. "Um, Nene?"

Nene shyly lifted her gaze to the red-haired girl and forced herself to look into Akari's eyes. Oddly, she noted a similar apprehension to what she was feeling contained within. "Yes?"

"...I'm sorry." Akari shifted on her feet. "I let my own feelings of jealousy get in the way of thinking clearly. Because of that, we were all nearly killed. Can you forgive me?"

Nene was surprised, both by Akari's apology, and by the earnestness of the words. "...I am as much at fault as you," she said finally. "Even though we both clearly care for Taiki-kun deeply, we should not allow our feelings to turn us into enemies. I apologise for my actions."

Taiki watched the two girls making up from a safe distance away, a smile on his face.


End file.
